valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Largo Potter
Lancer |Likes =Brigitte "Rosie" Stark Hannes Salinger Jann Walker |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Sergeant |Role =EWI veteran Gallian militiaman (former) Farmer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} is a thirty-six year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame and the leader of Squad 7's lancer division. He reprises his role in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime as a main character. Profile A veteran Anti-Tank specialist who fought bravely in the First Europan War (E.W.I) in squad 7 alongside, the now Captain, Eleanor Varrot. Declining many offers of promotion he remained as a lancer in squad 7 at the beginning of EW2. Due to his views on experience being the only valuable trait in a soldier he was initially skeptical, even unsupportive, about Welkin Gunther's command. Only after the brilliant tactics displayed in recapturing the Vassel Bridge was Largo ready to accept Welkin's command of squad 7. He is the senior non-commissioned officer of squad. Largo was a enthusiastic vegetable grower, dreaming of restarting his parents vegetable farm. When a mission to unblock a vital farming trade route was assigned to squad 7 Largo made his passion for vegetables clear. Largo's heartfelt promise to stand by Varrot and protect her for all time was enough to thaw her frozen heart, warped by two decades spent seeking vengeance. Leaving military service after the war, Largo returned to his hometown to restore his family farm. After offering Eleanor a bouquet large enough to fill an ox cart, a gold ring and ten years' worth of love, the two finally marry. Expanded Biography (VC3) Largo is a skilled veteran soldier and a member of Squad 7. He was an active soldier in the militia during the First Europan War, and followed up his achievements there by supporting officers on the front lines as a reliable soldier during the Second Europan War. Largo was presented with numerous opportunities for promotion through the ranks but he rejected all of them, happily residing at the rank of sergeant, which allowed him to stay on the front lines. Within Squad 7, Largo was the dependable big brother who helped to guide the youthful Welkin. Largo is an avid vegetable farmer who sincerely believes that 80% of the human body is made of vegetables. He even built an unauthorized vegetable field within the walls of the military base. Largo fought alongside Eleanor in the First Europan War, and though the two initially regarded each other with a certain amount of hostility, they ended up forging a powerful friendship in the heat of war. It was Largo who eventually freed Eleanor from her obsession with vengeance for her lover's death. After the Second Europan War, Largo finally proposed to Eleanor. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 265 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 6 'Max Stats' *HP - 486 *Accuracy - 26.4 *Evasion - 22.6 *AP - 400 *Defense - 12 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Loyal Teammate' - When surrounded by allies, he feels the drive and energy to work that much harder, enjoying a boost in abilities. *'Big-Hearted' - His insurmountable spirit is enough to call him back from death, reviving him after his HP reaches zero. *'Veggie-Maniac' - Any time his feet touch the bountiful earth, his love of veggies drives his parameters up. Battle Potentials *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Tank Slayer' - When near two or more tanks, they receive a boost to attack-related parameters. *'Double Tank Damage' - Attacks have a chance to deal damage to both tank body and tread HP. *'Ammo Refill' - They have a chance of recovering all ammunition after attacking. Quotes Selection *"Been waitin' here." *"Just watch this." Attacking *"Boom!" *"Yaaa!" *"Aurgh!" Killing a Foe *"Alright!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted." *"Spotted an enemy!" Personal Potentials *"I just ain't feelin' it here." (Child of Nature) *"You jokers still alright?" (Loyal Teammate) *"Ahh, a little spit'll hold me together!" (Big-Hearted) *"Argh! VEG-TA-BLES!" (Veggie-Maniac) Battle Potentials *"Here! Take it all!" (First Aid Boost) *"Nice knowin' ya tank!" (Tank Slayer) *"Here! Have a couple!" (Dbl. Tank Damage) *"Never hurts to be prepared." (Ammo Refill) Healed by Ragnaid *"Phew...thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Take good care!" *"Please! You gotta help!" *"Rosie, babe. Talk to me!" (Rosie) *"Wake up, Hannes. Hey!" (Hannes) *"Jann! Don't go! Jann!" (Jann) HP Critical *"I've been through worse..." *"I need a break." Unconsciousness *"...Not...yet..." Retreat *"Rrgh, damn it. The rest is up to you, boss. I'm retreating." Trivia *During a cutscene in VC2, Welvar Glenn mentioned that Largo Farm supplies Lanseal with watermelons, possibly with other products as well. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles' EPS_Valkyria_LargoPotter.jpg|Largo's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. Lancerimg02.gif|In-game screenshot of Largo in Valkyria Chronicles. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' VC2_Largo2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' VC3_Largo2.png|In-game screenshot of Largo in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' Largo_Squad_VCDuel_Boss.png|Largo's boss appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VCA_Largo Potter.png|Largo's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Largo2.png|A younger Largo in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Largo_Aftermath.png|Largo's post-war appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VC3OVA Largo Potter.png|Largo's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' S&D Largo.png|Largo's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Characters Category:Lancer Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA